A Quite Dinner
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Pansy plans a surprise for Hermione when she wants to ask her something important. A Pansmione story! Canon Divergence.


_**For AJ, an amazing friend and even a better person, whom I adore to pieces!**_

* * *

Pansy chuckled as Hermione grabbed onto her arm tightly to stop herself from falling.

"Rude! You first put a blindfold on my eyes and then laugh at me, Pansy!" Hermione spoke in huffed voice to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean it as an insult. I laughed only at how adorable you look when you scrunch up your nose like that," Pansy apologised to her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Careful, there's a step ahead," she spoke again. Hermione followed her instructions.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Pansy assured her.

"I know," Hermione replied; her voice full of love and understanding. She trusted her fully. That was the reason she hadn't protested much when Pansy had put the blindfold and asked Hermione to do exactly as she said. The only interesting thing about the whole situation was that Ginny and Luna had known all about this little surprise and had helped Pansy plan everything out. Sneaky girls.

They stopped suddenly that made Hermione realise that they had finally reached their destination.

"Ready?" Pansy asked in excitement and nervousness, all at once. Excitement about what preparations she's done for her lovely girlfriend, and nervousness about the fact whether Hermione would like it or not.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed not able to hide her curiosity in the least, and Pansy grinned at her eager response as she took the blindfold off.

Hermione blinked once, twice and was left speechless when her eyes adjusted to the view in front of her. She huffed a breath and momentarily forgot that Pansy was still waiting for her answer. The latter though, was starting to feel slight fear bubbling in her chest. Did she not like it?

"What do you think?" Pansy's voice came out as a whisper and Hermione looked at her with slightly teary eyes. The Parkinson girl's eyes widened when she saw this. She move forward, cupping her face, "What happened? Do you not like it? That is okay, you know. You don't have to cry about it!"

Hermione chuckled, "No silly, I Loved it! It's so beautiful!"

She looked at the scene again - a picnic blanket set up under the large oak tree, near the lake. Instead of candles, Pansy had put a jar full of fireflies. There was a food basket full of delicious food, she could tell. Then there was slight music playing which she'd surprisingly not heard before. Everything looked right out of some Muggle movie - hopelessly beautiful and romantic.

Pansy released a sigh of relief, then entwined her fingers with Hermione's and led her towards the set-up, "Com on, then."

They ate the fine food that Ginny had got made from the kitchen elves whilst Luna had helped Pansy to set everything. Pansy loved to hear her voice and she kept on listening as Hermione regaled her with the tales of near-death experiences during her Hogwarts years, which made her feel frightened to be honest. In turn, Pansy told her about the birthday party wherein she'd accidentally turned Lucius Malfoy's hair pink, while targeting Draco. Hermione couldn't hold back her snort at that.

They even danced a little in the quite moonlight, just enjoying being in each other's arms and nothing to worry about; glad that the dark days of their lives were gone for good. It was only when they were tired enough to lay on the blanket did Hermione ask Pansy about the surprise.

"Why all of this so suddenly, love? And why keep it such a top-secret?" Hermione asked, sighing in relief when Pansy's gentle fingers massaged her scalp lightly.

"Our final year at Hogwarts is gonna end in two week from now," she started earning a mumbled 'yeah' from Hermione. "And I realised that I can't stay away from you now; it'll be too stressful for me not knowing where you are, and if you're safe not."

That was when Hermione looked at her; her eyes full of love for Pansy.

"I've bought a nice apartment in Muggle London, two blocks from your parents' house." Hermione got up hastily from her comfortable position in her lap.

"And?"

"And I wanted to ask you if you would like to move in with me?" She asked quietly, but didn't have to wait much longer for the answer because Hermione launched herself into Pansy's awaiting arms, making them both fall.

"YES! Yes, I would love to!"

Pansy kissed her silly.


End file.
